Currently, there are many medications to treat the common cold but they only treat the symptoms they can not yet cure the common cold. There are vaccines to help prevent contagions such as Influenza. However, these methods are not always effective because people still get influenza even if they have had the vaccination because viruses constantly mutate. Recent medical studies have shown that many microorganisms such as the common cold, influenza and many others can be considered to be air born contagions, which means a carrier can infect another without making direct contact. However, the studies also show that in many cases the contagion is not spread from a carrier to another person through the air but by mutual contact of surfaces or objects. For example, a person with a common cold sneezes or blows their nose into a handkerchief. The mucus fluid of the nasal cavity is then mostly deposited onto the handkerchief. However, some small fragments of the mucus may escape in to the air. However, because the contagion is for the most part contained within the small fragments of mucus, which is mostly water they should quickly fall to the ground due to gravity. Unless someone was standing right next to the carrier when they sneezed or blew their nose it is unlikely the contagion would be The invention would be very beneficial to help prevent people from getting the common cold or influenza. However, it would also be a very effective tool to use against other microorganism outbreaks, such as SARS. The invention could be handed out to people in infectious areas to help stop the spread of a microorganism.